


Take what you need.

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Freshly escaped Fenris looks for supplies.





	Take what you need.

It had been four days since Fenris had escaped from Danarius. Four days, a single meal stolen from a distracted human, and many blisters on his naked feet.

He needed to get out of Tevinter territory, and quick. He doubted he’d be out of Danarius’s reach there, but at least having to avoid the law would certainly slow him down.

In the meantime, he needed supplies. And he couldn’t just show up at a shop. Fenris had heard enough stories of runaway slaves who’d gotten too desperate for food, and had ended up visiting market places in remote villages… But no matter how remote, a slave got recognised in Tevinter. And the bounties were always too tempting to Soporatis who happened to recognise fugitives.

So he’d found a house. It was nestled against a hill, far from everything, and a woman lived there alone. Fenris had remained hidden in the nearby bush for several hours, observing the comings and goings, to be certain of that. The woman was old, her hair grey and her back slightly hunched. Fenris wondered why she’d choose to live here, so far away from any form of protection.

To him, though, it was a blessing. He didn’t plan on getting caught, but if he did, he preferred his chances if it happened here rather than in the middle of a guard-filled town.

When the sun was at its highest, the woman left the house and went into the nearby field to tend to it. Fenris seized his chance. He silently made his way well around her and towards the cabin.

Making sure the old woman was still far in the field, he pushed the door and sneaked inside. It was small, but well lived-in. A table, two worn chairs, a bed, and a big chest were the only furniture. The fireplace was unlit. The small bed was covered by a faded red blanket, thick and warm-looking.

There were carrots on the table, as well as a small loaf of bread. Fenris grabbed them all and added them to his bundle. Was that his lot now? Would he have to steal anything he needed? He’d never needed to steal, when he was under his Master’s protection…

He shook his head firmly. “_Libertas supera opulentus_,” he reminded himself in a murmur.

He looked around the cabin. Some kind of fabric would be appreciated, so he could finally bandage that two-day-old wound on his arm that was starting to look bad. It had been careless of him, really, to let the exhaustion take over and make him tumble into that river. He could find healing herbs on the way, but without a bandage to keep them against his skin…

There. On the bed, a grey rag. It’d have to do. He crossed the room to grab it, but the door swung open and shut again before he could pick it up.

The old woman was standing in the middle of the room, hands and forearms covered in soil. She took in the bundle on his back, the dirt on his skin, the markings barely visible under…

“_Servus_,” she breathed.

Fenris opened his mouth to argue, not quite certain what he’d say, when voices outside attracted his attention. They were loud, happy. Accompanied by the familiar clanking of armour. And then there was a heavy knock on the door.

“Anyone in? We just want to talk.”

Fenris looked back from the door to the woman with wide eyes. He adjusted the bundle on his back, ready to fight if necessary.

But the woman didn’t answer to the Tevene guards. Instead, she waved her hand in the air, and whispered to Fenris: “Take what you need.”

Fenris didn’t know what to say. “I…”

She gestured at the curtained-covered window behind Fenris. “Take what you need and **run**.”

He swallowed and nodded once. “_Gratiae_.”

He grabbed the rag, sticking it hastily into his bundle. He looked behind him as he pushed the curtain aside. The woman was slipping through the doors, already chatting amicably with the soldiers.

Why would she risk her safety for a slave? No one, apart from the Fog Warriors, had done this for Fenris.

So maybe there was hope, after all. Maybe he could find people that weren’t his enemies once again.

He slipped through the small window, and ran away as fast as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as I butcher Latin in an attempt to imitate the Tevene language!
> 
> _Libertas supera opulentus_ \- Freedom over ease  
_Servus_ \- Slave  
_Gratiae_ \- Thank you


End file.
